bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Himiko Toga/Synopsis
__TOC__ History Himiko is a high school student and suspect on the run for serial blood draining murders. After Chizome Akaguro's backstory was revealed to the public, Himiko seemed to have been inspired by his conviction and decided to join the League of Villains. Synopsis Vs. Hero Killer Arc Three days following the Hero Killer's arrest, Himiko skips down a dark alleyway. She has headphones in and she listens to the news report on Stain's capture. Later on before she moves on towards the League of Villains, Himiko is seen blushing in front of a man that is bleeding in an alleyway. Final Exams Arc Giran brings Himiko and Dabi to the League of Villains hideout. Himiko is excited to meet "the hand guy" and asks him to let her join the group. Tomura Shigaraki wants them both thrown out, but Kurogiri convinces him to give them a chance. Giran introduces Himiko as a cute high school girl who was the suspect in a series of murders by bloodloss and who's appearance and name the media had kept from the public. Himiko presents herself and says life is too hard and she wants to make it easier to live. She goes on to say that she wants to be like Stain, she wants to kill Stain, and she really wants to join Tomura's group. Tomura asks Giran if she is crazy. Giran replies she is competent enough to be of use and then introduces Dabi. Dabi questions the League's commitments to the Hero Killer's mission because he cannot believe they would let someone as crazy as Himiko in if they are. She is taken back by his comment and Tomura defends her by saying at least she had the decency to introduce herself. After arguing with Dabi, Tomura takes exception to the recruits loyalty to Stain and attacks them. Himiko draws her knife and counterattacks, but Kurogiri uses his Quirk to stop the fight. Tomura storms out and Kurogiri asks the new recruits to be patient because an answer will come for them soon. Himiko mentions that she thought Tomura was going to kill her. Forest Training Camp Arc Himiko is eventually recruited to the League of Villains and assigned to the Vanguard Action Squad. Tomura acquires equipment for the team and has them pick it up at an unknown warehouse location. Himiko announces there is enough gear for everyone and they should bring it along on their mission. Muscular adds they need to hurry up, but Mustard disagrees because the team has been ordered not to rush or do anything too flashy. Dabi proclaims that their mission will be a warning shot that will tear down false heroes from their shining pedestals and drag them back to earth in order to create a new future for the world. The next day, Himiko and six other villains secretly arrive on the Wild, Wild Pussycats' forest reserve where U.A. High School students are training. The Vanguard Action Squad observes the campsite from a high vantage point. Himiko puts on her new gear and complains about the way it looks. Mustard argues that she should be concerned about its functionality. She ignores him and says that it is not stylish enough for her. The Vanguard Action Squad begins their assault the next evening. Himiko finds Ochaco and Tsuyu walking through the forest and cuts Ochaco's upper left arm open. The wound is not large enough for Himiko to collect a lot of blood. She mentions that she normally sucks it straight from the wound. Without enough time to do that, Himiko arms herself with the blood-draining devices from her new equipment. Tsuyu flings Ochaco away after Himiko rushes them. Himiko cuts Tsuyu's tongue and notices that Ochaco called Tsuyu "Tsu-chan". Himiko likes this name and declares she will call Tsuyu that too. Tsuyu refuses her and says only her friends can call her by her nickname. Himiko pins Tsuyu to a tree by her hair and says that they must become friends if that is the case. Ochaco returns to save Tsuyu and Himiko stabs at her. Ochaco evades before using martial arts to slam Himiko and restrain her. Himiko starts talking to Ochaco, noting that they have the same smell because they are in love with someone. She goes on to explain that someone who is in love tries to become the person they love. Himiko says she loves people who are cut up and bleeding and that it is fun for the girls to be talking about their crushes. This distracts Ochaco enough for Himiko to stab her leg and drain her blood with a needle. Other students arrive at the scene, so Himiko quickly flees, fearing that taking on a large group will get her killed. Before she fully retreats, Izuku Midoriya catches her eye. Ochaco wants to pursue, but Tsuyu stops her because they do not know anything about the villain or her Quirk. Following Mr. Compress' successful capture of Katsuki Bakugo, Himiko regroups with the remaining villains. Dabi inquires about Himiko's mission to collect three blood samples. She admits she only got one person. Twice asks why she appears to be so upbeat after failing. Himiko replies that she has made new friends and found a boy she is interested in. The same boys who interrupted her fight earlier abruptly arrive after tackling Mr. Compress to the ground. Himiko jumps on top of Izuku as he falls to the ground and try to stab him, only for Mezo Shoji to push her away from him. Himiko threatens Mezo for getting in her way. Kurogiri arrives to warp the villains to safety. As Himiko enters a portal, she apologizes and says goodbye to Izuku, hoping to see her crush again another day. Hideout Raid Arc After completing the mission, Himiko is present when Tomura talks to the restrained Katsuki inside the League of Villains' hideout. After Katsuki and the League of Villains watch a video clip of U.A.'s public apology, Himiko listens to Tomura explaining to Katsuki about the current society's flaws and the League of Villains' battle to make society better. After Twice removes his restraints, Katsuki attacks Tomura with his Explosions. Katsuki tells the League of Villains that it is pointless to try and make him change his mind as he has already been won over by the way All Might looks when he wins. Katsuki says that from the beginning he has dreamed of becoming a Hero and surpassing All Might and nothing they say will change that. Katsuki tries intimidating his captors, but Himiko along with the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad are not intimidated; Himiko suggests stabbing Katsuki. Suddenly, All Might breaks in together with Kamui Woods who restrains Himiko along with the other League of Villains with his Lacquered Chains Prison. Himiko along with the League of Villains are teleported by a mysterious black liquid to the League of Villains' destroyed warehouse where All For One is. All For One forcefully activates Kurogiri's Quirk which creates a portal for the League of Villains to escape through. Seeing that Katsuki will not willingly go with them, Himiko along with Mr. Compress and Twice battle Katsuki but Katsuki fends them off with Explosions. After Katsuki is rescued by Izuku, Tenya Iida, and Eijiro Kirishima, the tables turn with the Vanguard Action Squad failing to retrieve Katsuki. Himiko along with Tomura and the Vanguard Action Squad are magnetized by Kenji's Quirk courtesy of All For One; Himiko is charged as an (N) pole, attracting all the (S) pole charged men as she is forcefully sucked into Kurogiri's Warp Gate and teleported away. Hero License Exam Arc On the day of the Provisional Hero License Exam, Himiko, who has disguised herself as Camie Utsushimi, enters the exam alongside Shiketsu High School. During the first portion of the exam, Himiko goes on her own and engages against Izuku. During the skirmish, Himiko's interest in Izuku grows stronger, particularly after he saves her when she is disguised as Ochaco. The fight ends with Himiko scratching Izuku and leaving after Hanta Sero and the real Ochaco arrive. Himiko regroups with the other advancing Shiketsu students and waits for the next part of the exam. During the wait, she has two friendly moments with Izuku, much to the chagrin of Denki Kaminari and Minoru Mineta. After the exam, Himiko separates from the other Shiketsu students, claiming to be sick. While Himiko walks down an alley, Atsuhiro calls her asking where she has been, and Himiko drops her transformation as she responds joyfully that she was having fun and obtained a bit of Izuku's blood. Internship Arc Himiko is present during Overhaul's visit in one of the hideouts of the League of Villains. She notes that Overhaul is different from the rest of them, to which Atsuhiro explains his history in the Yakuza to her. She is quiet during Tomura and Overhaul's conversation but shows reaction when Overhaul kills Magne and when Atsuhiro tries to use his Quirk. After a brief brawl, Himiko asks Tomura if she can stab Overhaul, only for Tomura to stop her. Later, Himiko along with the league listens to Shigaraki telling them about their partnership with Overhaul. Himiko listens to Jin talk about why he joined the league, she then spins and dances her way to Shigaraki and threatens him. Himiko ask's Shigaraki why she has to do such a painful job like partnering with Overhaul. Shigaraki then told Himiko and Jin that he trusted them dearly and to carry out the mission and removes his mask to show his smiling face. After Himiko and Jin introduce themselves to Overhaul, Shin Nemoto forced them to confess the details about how their Quirks work. Along side Twice inside the headquarters of the Eight Precepts of Death. They arrive as temporary help and offer their assistance to Overhaul. When Joi Irinaka uses his Mimicry on the walls to separate Rock Lock from his group, Himiko as she appears behind him. Rock Lock, however, manages to block her knife with his hand and lock it in place before punching her face, only to reveal that it was a clone. The real Himiko jumps on his back from behind. She then states shes "Toga the Gangster" and proceeds to stab him. Midoriya and Aizawa break through the wall only to find two Rock Locks, one of them kneeling over the body of the other one. Rock Lock explains that he was attacked by a villain that took on his appearance. Aizawa notices a knife wound on the downed hero but he is too late as the other Rock Lock suddenly attacks Midoriya with a knife. Using Erasure on the impostor, he reveals Himiko, her transformation slime disappearing and showing her naked body underneath. Aizawa wraps his cloth around the young girl and flings her into the air, pulling her away from his student before she can do any injury to him. Himiko does a backflip in midair and pushes her hand against the cloth to give it some slack, then stabs Aizawa in his back. Aizawa quickly pulls his own knife out and manages to slice Himiko's cheek as she leaps away and lands on her butt. The walls closes in between her and Aizawa and stops any further confrontation between them. Himiko crouches next to her clothes blushing. Meeting up with Jin, Himiko wraps a cloth around his head hiding the exposed part of his face. She complains about how useless the yakuza are. She and Jin start yelling, telling Joi how useless he is and how useless his comatose boss must have been. Himiko talks about how wimps want to hide how weak they are by acting tough and looking down on other people. Due to her taunting, Joi falls for her trap, she adds that the yakuza are lame and then leaves, waving goodbye to Joi as the heroes defeat him. Himiko then comes out of hiding with Jin as they try to find an escape. Himiko expresses she wants to see Overhaul defeated and the yakuza to suffer. Jin then devises a secret plan with Himiko, stating Tomura would be happy. Himiko and Jin reach the surface after having a double of Atsuhiro dig them a way out. Disguised as Izuku, Himiko directs Ryuko Tatsuma and the others to a crossroad, under which is the room where Chisaki and Eri are. After the hero's break through and fall into the room, Himiko drops her disguise and watches from the street with Jin and Atsuhiro's clone. They then send the clone down to capture Eri. She is then seen watching Izuku battle Chisaki, commenting on Izuku's strength and expressing surprise and shock. Himiko is then seen with Jin on the phone with Atsuhiro. Himiko tells Atsuhiro she was obsessing over Izuku and forgot to call, which only makes Atsuhiro laugh. During the conversation, Himiko guides them to the nearest villain hospital and talks about how the police and heroes are operating. She then expresses joy in what Atsuhiro, Dabi, Spinner and Tomura are about to do to Overhaul. References Site Navigation it:Himiko Toga Category:Character Subpage